Under the Weather
by Carebeark5
Summary: Rogers enlists Margot to take care of a sick Tilly.
1. Chapter 1

Margot hadn't seen Tilly since their date and she wondered what the other girl was up to. Usually, she hung out by the troll during the day. She couldn't count the number of times she had found her there. But today she was absent from her favorite spot. Without a cell phone, she had no way to call her so she headed over to the bookstore hoping to find her there. With no luck, she decided to just head over to the cafe for a drink.

She had just stepped up to the counter to order when Rogers came up behind her. "Hey uh...Margot right?"

"Yeah."

"Tilly talks about you all the time."

"She does?"

"Don't tell her I told you that though." He said taking the coffee he had ordered. "Are you busy right now?" He asked.

"Um...no." She replied a little curious as to what he was going to ask her.

"Tilly's sick today and I didn't really want to leave her all alone but I had to head to work you see."

"Is she ok?"

"It's nothing serious she's just under the weather. But do you think you could sit with her, just until I come home later?" He asked. "You don't have to of course."

"No, no I wouldn't mind." She told him, reaching out take her latte.

"Ok here's the key, just let yourself in. Her rooms at the end of the hall on the right. Feel free to make yourself at home and please try to get her to eat something."

"I will," she told him with a small smile. He really did act like Tilly's father sometimes.

She headed down the street to Roger's house and let herself in. She didn't know if she should call out to let her know she was there. 'But what if she's asleep,' she thought to herself. She dropped the keys on the table beside the door and quietly crept down the hall to where he had said Tilly's room was. The door creaked a little as it opened. "Tilly, you awake?"

The room was almost completely dark, all she could see was a lump under the covers which were pulled up almost completely covering her head."Margot," she croaked in a raspy voice.

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Awful." She groaned rolling over and curling up into a ball. Margot came and sat down on the edge of the bed. "Have you eaten anything today?" she asked reaching out and moving her hair which was covering the other girl's eyes. Those eyes opened, she looked up at her and shook her head. "How about I make you some soup? It always helped me feel better when my mom made me soup."

Margot went to get up and head to the kitchen to find a can of soup when Tilly reached out and grabbed her hand. "I'll only be a minute and I'll be right back. You just try and get some rest."


	2. Chapter 2

Rooting through the cupboards she finally located a can of soup in the very back hiding behind boxes of cereal. She looked around for a pan and a can opener. One thing was for sure Roger's didn't have much in his kitchen. 'He must not cook very often,' she thought to herself as she turned on the stove. But then again he was always working so he probably didn't have much time for it.

Just as she was stirring the soup she heard a noise behind her and saw Tilly shuffle into the room still wrapped in her blanket which was trailing behind her. She had to admit she looked pretty adorable with her hair all mussed from sleep, she was practically buried in the blanket wrapped around her. All she could see was her head, her hands, and her feet poking out the bottom. "Hey what are you doing up?" She asked turning from the stove.

"I can't sleep." She replied her voice still raspy.

"I was coming back with your soup. Why don't you go sit in the living room and we can watch a movie while you eat." She told her as she grabbed a bowl.

"Ok," Tilly replied too tired to argue. She felt completely drained and she could hardly breathe she was so congested.

A few minutes later Margot came into the room carrying a tray with a bowl of soup, some crackers and a cup of tea. She set in down in front of Tilly who was sprawled out on the couch. She moved to let her sit down. "So do you have any movies?" she asked.

"I don't think so. I'm surprised he even owns a tele," Tilly told her. Rogers wasn't much of a television watcher, besides he was hardly ever home and when he was he preferred to read books.

"Hmm...well we can use my Netflix account," Margot said as she grabbed the laptop on the table.

"What's that?"

"You've never heard of Netflix?"

"Well, I've heard people mention it but I've no idea what they were on about."

"Well, you can watch anything movies, tv shows, documentaries. It's great. I've spent many a night binging shows when I was supposed to be sleeping." Margot had finished logging in and scrolled through her account in search of something to watch.

"Any recommendations?"

"Dunno you choose," Tilly replied laying her head on Margot's shoulder.

"Oh I watched this show a while ago you might like it," Margot said clicking on it. "It's basically about two college girls who team up to go after guys who are abusive towards girls. Plus it's funny."

"What's it called?" Tilly asked as the show started.

"Sweet/Vicious."

They were about three episodes in when Tilly's head ended up moving from her shoulder to her lap. She stroked the other girl's hair as they continued to watch. Minutes later she could hear her soft snores. She smiled, well at least she was getting the rest she needed. They were still sitting like that when Roger's came in.

"Oh hey." He whispered as soon as he realized Tilly was fast asleep. "Thank you for staying with her."

"No problem," Margot said stopping the episode. Maybe they could finish it later.

"Do you need me to move her?" He asked

"No, it's alright I don't want to risk waking her. She was having trouble falling asleep."

"Yeah, she's bad for that kinda thing. She's always going, going, going, never stops for anything. Guess it finally caught up with her." He replied going into the kitchen for something to eat. "You want something?"

"No I'm good I ate while we watched the show."

After eating something Rogers was headed back out the station to finish up some paperwork. He felt good knowing Tilly was in good hands. When he walked past the living room on his way out the door he noticed that both girls were now fast asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Tilly opened her eyes, she still felt awful but definitely better now that she had rested. Shifting to sit up she realized she was still on the couch and Robin was with her. She was fast asleep her head leaning back on the couch, while Alice had her head in her lap. She remembered back to the night before, they had been watching a movie and Robin had been stroking her hair before she had fallen asleep.

She didn't want to wake her so she slowly got up and made her way to the kitchen for a drink of water. Her throat felt dry and scratchy. "Ah Tilly, good to see you up and about," she heard from behind her as Rogers stepped into the kitchen.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"Much better."

She headed back out to the living room where Margot was still fast asleep. Sitting down she was about to lean into the other girl's side and go back to sleep but as soon as she had Margot shifted and opened her eyes. "Oh morning," she said sleepily, a huge yawn escaping.

"Morning."

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, all thanks to you."

"I didn't do anything I just made you some soup out of a can."

"But you stayed with me to make sure I was alright. No one's ever done that for me before. I was always on my own."

"Well you're not anymore," Margot said reaching out to tuck a strand of hair behind Tilly's ear. "I better get going though but I'll call you later ok."

"Ok thanks again,"Tilly told her as she walked her to the door.

A few days later Tilly got to return the favor when Margot had to cancel their date because she was sick. Stopping by her place with soup from the diner down the street. When Margot opened the door she looked about as bad as Tilly had felt a few days ago.

"Brought you some soup," Tilly said as she entered the apartment and followed her down the hall where Margot had made a nest on the couch.

"This is all my fault, I gave you my germs."

"I was the one who wanted to stay and take care of you, so it's not your fault," she told her before a cough racked her body. Tilly quickly got her a drink of water.

"Better?"

"Much better, now that you're here."


End file.
